Fairy Academy
by EmoLoverEmo'sAreNice
Summary: i don't own anything WARNING- sexual content what happens to Lucy and Natsu when her dad takes her back will Natsu save her from a boy who she will be forced to marry, and when Layla has a son called Loki what will happen to Loki, Aqua and the host club will Tamaki be taken from them forever or will they save him


Contents

Chapter one: the transfer student

Chapter two: that boy this girl

Chapter three: first base

Chapter four: is this not right

Chapter five: the broken heart

Chapter six: he is just a boy or is he (Loki's POV)

Chapter seven: it is my life so stay out of it (Loki's POV)

Chapter eight: their marriage (Loki's POV)

Chapter nine: I have cousins (Loki's POV)

Chapter ten: graduation (Loki's POV)

Chapter eleven: it is us forever now (Natsu's POV)

Chapter twelve: I can't wait for a family of our own now (Lucy's POV)

Chapter one: the transfer student

It all happened on a summers morning it was warm outside and life was good for everyone but Lucy Heartfilia her father Jude made her go to the riches school around and that was Ouran academy it had a host club the works everything a rich child should want she was there for 2 years now and wanted to move schools her mother Layla needed a divorce which happened on November 6th 2002 Lucy was 16 and Layla wanted a good school for Lucy to get straight a*s in, but the only two schools that it could happen was Sabertooth academy or Fairy academy her mother put her in Fairy academy "mum mum MUM" Lucy screamed through the small apartment that her and her mum had lived in for 1 year now since the divorce

"yes Lucy your stuff is ready for your new school go make new friends and be good please" Layla calmly explained

"Ok then I is going out the door before I am late bye" Lucy shouts as she goes out the door

"Lu-" Layla didn't have enough time to reply

"Have a great day" Layla muttered

Lucy walks down the long and none stopping path when she sees the school gate this school was massive there was a girl waiting at the gate for her "hi is this Fairy academy" Lucy asks

"Yes are you the transfer student" a young girl with scarlet red hair round about the age of 19 asks

"y-y-yes" Lucy replies,

Lucy follows the girl to their class

"NATSU!" the red haired girl shouts

The whole class was silent

"This is a new member of our class please welcome Lucy Heartfilia" she explains

There was muttering throughout the class

"Hello um hi my name is Lucy Heartfilia but just call me Lucy oh that isn't my name any more it is actually Lucy Adare my parents are divorced" Lucy explained

To the class the whole class was silent

"Hi Lucy" the class shouts,

Lucy takes her seat next to a pink haired boy and a blue haired girl she starts to think she will fit in but when she does stop thinking the bell goes

"What is that" Lucy asks

"It is the lunch bell. Want to join me the boys eat on the roof and I am Levy, Levy Mcgarden" Levy asks,

Introducing herself at the same time

"Hey want to be friends" Lucy asks

Levy just nodded a yes as they got outside Lucy sow four other girls

"Lucy this is Erza, Wendy, Cana and Bisca" Levy said pointing to the four girls

"Hi Lucy" Erza, Wendy, Cana and Bisca all say together

"Can you girls be my friends to" Lucy asks

They all nodded a yes we will Lucy smiled a thanks they all sat down to eat their lunch when

"Hey flame brain come back and fight me coward" a raven haired boy shouts

"That is Gray and that boy running from him is Natsu" levy whispered

"No ice princess you got to catch me first" Natsu shouts back,

As he runs past Lucy he stares at her and she stares at him then Gray catches up to him

"Got to go" Natsu says kindly smiles and runs.

Chapter two: that boy this girl

On the way back home Lucy bumped into Natsu

"Hey there Lucy can I ask you something" Natsu asks

With confidence in his voice

"Ok" Lucy replied

"Will you go out with me" Natsu asks

Lucy was shocked but still replied

"Yes" Lucy giggled

Natsu had a smile on his face and walked Lucy home

"Thank you Natsu" Lucy said

"That's ok Lucy" Natsu replied

As Lucy turned the key is the door and opened it

"Wait" Natsu shouted

"What is it" Lucy replied

"Will you go out with me to that pizza place Saturday" Natsu asks

"Ok Natsu" Lucy replies

"Ok then it's a date" Natsu shouts

While running home Lucy waves to him walks through the door and shuts it smiling

"Mum I am home" Lucy states

the apartment was silent as she goes to the living room she sees the person she didn't want to see again her father it was 1 year since the divorce and the move

"What are you doing here get out get out" Lucy screams

Natsu was only 3 houses away so he heard Lucy's scream he broke down Lucy's door to her house

"Lucy I'm her..." Natsu was cut off in mid-sentence

When he saw his girlfriend Lucy crying

"Who are you punk" Jude snarled

Lucy had the look of sacredness in her eyes her beautiful brown eyes that were crying Lucy ran to Natsu and hugged him

"Please Natsu get me out of here" Lucy muttered

"you are not leaving this house Lucy you are coming home with me your mother is coming to and you are going back to Ouran understand" Jude explained

"I am never going back to that house and that school I am staying here where I actually have friends for once and I am not asked for money here I am just a girl with a life but there I was some girl who gave kids her money and a girl her father never cared about so no I am not going with you" Lucy shouted

"You are a stupid little girl that boy is not good enough for a Heartfilia you brat" Jude shouted

"and this girl does not care what you think mum said I can go out with who I want because she got my last name changed to Adare ok I am not a Heartfilia and you are no longer my father so leave this house now GET OUT" Lucy screams

At her father and Jude leaves the house she crashes to the ground crying and Natsu hugs her tightly.

Chapter three: first base

It was a cold summer's Saturday night and at the pizza place was Natsu and Lucy they were having cheese pizza with wedges and chicken dippers

"This is nice Natsu" Lucy explains

"That's ok Lucy" Natsu replies

As they finish their meal they start to walk to Lucy's house and Natsu was staying the night as Lucy's mother Layla said he could and he was sleeping in Lucy's bed as they get to the front door

"Lucy pack your bags we are leaving" Layla cries

"Mum why what's happened" Lucy panicked

As Natsu helped to pack Lucy's bags she got in a car

"I'll be back Natsu just wait for me can you pay the rent to you can live in the house for a bit please look after everything for me I love you Natsu" Lucy asked

"Yes Lucy I'll do all that just get there and come back safely please I love you too" Natsu replied

As he waved Lucy off

"Wait stop the car" Lucy cried,

Lucy jumped out of the car ran to Natsu and kissed him "I love you with all my heart" Lucy implied

"I love you more" Natsu informed

As Lucy gave the house key to Natsu she got back in the car and waved to him as he waved back he saw tears in her eyes

"Mum where we are going" Lucy asked

With worry in her voice "Lucy I am sorry he said he would kill you if we didn't" Layla cried

"If we didn't what" Lucy panicked

"If we didn't go back he would kill you I am sorry Lucy please forgive me" Layla cried

"No mum we can't go back please mum don't listen to his threats please mum don't we can't go back to him please mum" Lucy begged

As they got back to the house Lucy was born in "Lucy and Layla my dears you are home" Jude smugly spoke

As he came out to see his wife and daughter as Lucy walked up to her room

"I hate you I always will hate you, you don't care about me and you never did all you care about is your money I HATE YOU" Lucy screamed

From her room "she'll come to I'll buy her a pony, canvass, piano, drum kit, electric guitar, guitar and 2 microphones" Jude told Layla

"I DON'T WANT ANY OF THAT CRAP" Lucy screamed

Out of her bedroom door "you are going back to Ouran Lucy" Jude shouted up the stairs

"I AM NEVER GOING BACK YOU CAN'T MAKE ME" Lucy screamed

"Shut up brat" Jude shouted up to her

Everything was silent meanwhile at the apartment "Lucy you are one in a million I love you Lucy come back to me" Natsu shouts as he lies on Lucy's bed and falls asleep

Meanwhile Lucy was lying in her old bed Layla was sat next to her

"Lucy I am so sorry can you forgive me please" Layla cried

"Mum I can always forgive you but not him I will never forgive him" Lucy replied

As Lucy fell asleep Layla went to her room and laid on her bed when

"So you are ready then" Jude asks

"No no stay away from me please" Layla cries

"Never" Jude whispers

as he pins Layla's hands above her and rips her clothes off as he takes his trousers and pants off and plants a finger in Layla's womanhood he thrusts takes his finger out and licks it he puts his manhood into her womanhood and thrusts so hard that he cums in side her the next day Layla finds out she is pregnant with Jude's new child.

Chapter four: is this not right

Natsu walked to school when his phone rang

"Hello" Natsu answers

"Hi Natsu" Lucy replies

"Lucy where are you are you ok how are you who shell I tell" Natsu asks

"No Natsu listen I am at my dad's and I can't see you any sorrier but I still love you" Lucy cried and hung up as he got into class he sat in his seat

"Hey Natsu where is Lucy" Levy whispered

"At her dad's" Natsu replied

"WHAT" Levy Shouts?

"Levy is there anything wrong" the teacher asks

Levy looks at Natsu as he shakes his head

"Um no sir there is nothing wrong" Levy replies

Meanwhile at Ouran

"Well hello Lucy welcome back to Ouran academy" the teacher says greeting Lucy

"I just want to study please" Lucy asked

"Ok then" the teacher replies after school was over Lucy's phone rang

"Um hello" Lucy answers

"Lucy where are you I am coming to get you don't move ok"

Levy cried through the phone

"Ok then I won't move I am at Ouran academy" she replied

Lucy stood outside her school waiting for the baby blue car that Levy had soon after an hour of waiting the car turned up but it was more like a van

"Get in" Natsu cried

"No" Lucy replied

"Get in the van now Lucy" Natsu cried he had tears in his eyes

"Natsu I can't" Lucy cried and started to run home when she got home she slammed the door shut and ran to her room crying

"I'm an Heartfilia not an Adare now" Lucy told her self crying her phone rang it was the dick from school she answered it

"Hello"

"Hey baby come outside"

"Ok" she hung up and went outside she was right it was the dick Jack

"I missed you baby I really did" Jack spoke with bad intentions in his voice

"Why are you here Jack" Lucy asked concerned

Jack grabbed Lucy's arm as she tried to push him away her father comes out

"Lucy dear you and Jack will be married tomorrow at 1:00pm is ready by then" Jude explained

"I'll go now bye my beautiful soon to be wife" Jack whispered

When Lucy's father and Jack went she crashed to the floor crying she stood up and ran as far away from the house as possible she bumped into Natsu

"Lucy what's wrong" Natsu asked

Lucy just pushed him away and ran

"LUCY COME BACK" Natsu shouted

She stopped and ran back to him

"Get me out of here Natsu please" Lucy asked

He nodded and took her to the van the drove away Lucy soon went back to Fairy academy but she was scared she now lived with Natsu.

Chapter five: the broken heart

When Natsu woke he woke up next to a cold empty space in the bed and a note on the table that read "listen punk I don't know who you are and why my girl loves you but we will be married and she won't see any of you brats again" he read the note crying his heart was broken

He ran to his friends crying Gray knew something was wrong

"Natsu what is wrong" he asked worried

the others looked at him as he handed Gray the letter he ran to the car and started it well a big truck he drove off with the others and Natsu in the truck they got to Ouran Academy and they kicked in the door they went to the private room but when they opened it they found Lucy tied to a table all beaten up she looked dead Natsu ran over and untied her "we have to take her to hospital now" he cried

so they did take Lucy there her mother got another divorce and Lucy became an Adare again Layla moved back to where they used to live and Lucy was transferred to a hospital closer to home Natsu spent every day after school there and when she was discharged he came and got her and took Lucy home as she got laid gently on her bed and as her loving boyfriend lay next to her she couldn't help but cry "Natsu I am sorry for everything I really am" she cried

"It is ok I promise oh and your mum brought us both a home to live in" he replied with a big smile on his face Lucy hugged him

"Thank you let's move tomorrow" she explained Natsu nodded and he kisses her forehead.

When the sun rises they start to pack their stuff and they move into their new house together Natsu works and they both drop out of school Layla gives birth to the baby which is a little boy she calls him Loki time passes and he grows up to be 10 Lucy is 26 and Natsu is 27...

Chapter six: he is just a boy or is he

Loki wakes up to a warm summer's morning he gets out of bed and gets dressed into the first year uniform for fairy academy he runs down the hall way and grabs breakfast

"Mum you up I will be going to school in a bit and you are taking me in" Loki shouts he has hair down to his shoulders and it is black

"Ok Loki I will be there in a minute" Layla replies

Loki goes outside and sits there just as a girl walks pass in an fairy academy first year uniform she had beautiful blue hair almost touching the rim of her skirt a warm feeling passed by as she did then "hey pretty lady why wear a short skirt" a man asked walking up to her

"Leave me alone" she replied,

All of a sudden a wall of fire rose up around her and a boy with red heir comes over to her

"Touch her and you die" he shouted,

while throwing fire balls at the man the girl throw water ball at him from the inside of the fire wall "open gate of the lion Leo" I shout,

As a lion appears

"Master what should I do" he asked

"Help them fight" I say,

as I run over to them then I grab a water ball and a bit of fire I make that into a fire ball the weather changes around me my mum walks out to see me I throw the fire and water ball at the guy it knocks him out me and my mum run to school

"Go get them my little fighter" Layla said

"I will mum" I shouted,

As I ran into school for the entrance ceremony I look around to see the boy and girl we get dismissed and we all go to our homerooms the boy and girl are both in my homeroom we introduce our selves

"Um well hi my name is Aqua Fernandes" Aqua says

"I am Crimson Fernandes" Crimson says

"My name is Loki Adare" I finally say,

We get to tell everyone about our magic

"Water magic" Aqua says demonstrating

"Fire" Crimson playfully says demonstrating,

Then it comes to me

"Um well mine is very special" I explain I show the class I can use every magic that exists and is yet to be discovered

"Wow that is cool" a group of girls say as they come over to me

"Thanks" I reply,

The lunch bell goes and I go up to the roof to eat two kids for my class come over (class 1A)

"Oi are you the kid who helped me and my sister"

A familiar voice I turn around to see Aqua and Crimson

"We didn't need your help you know we had it" Aqua shouts,

Every girl turns and looks

"I was only doing what I felt was right I am sorry if it wasn't" I reply,

as I get up and walk to the field as a group of girls follow me I lay on the field and I shut my eyes I secretly joined a gang that has no rules they are called Purple Circles they have no rules but to stand up for each other they are a colour gang that is purple then i quit it he just thinks about stuff then a group of boys walk over to him

"Hey you are you part of the Purple Circles" a boy asks as I sit up

"No I am not"

As I stand up and I go to walk off as someone throws a punch at me a water barrier forms around me it was Aqua

"Hey leave him alone" she shouts running in front of them

"move girl, out of the this is a fight between us not you" the boy shouts as he strikes her down I punch him and I get badly hurt but the boys run and I collapse Aqua crashes to my side

"Loki please you will be ok" she cries I open my eyes and I look at her

"I will be ok" I mutter

My eyes shut again and I pass out Aqua rests her head on my chest and sleeps she talks in her sleep "Loki I love you" she muttered then Crimson comes over he writes a note to Aqua

"Look after my sister Loki" Crimson whispered

"Bye sister" he whispers,

as he walks off I wake and I read the note for Aqua "dear sister I know you love Loki so be with him he will look after you and protect you he feels the same way for you I know it from your brother Crimson" it spoke,

I looked at her and smiled at her I kissed her forehead

"I love you Aqua" I whisper,

as I pick her up and carry her to the roof and the I lay her down next to me and I cuddle her, after school we walk home together I walk her to her home and she kisses my cheek and goes to walk in I grab her arm

"Wait" I mutter

"What is it Loki" she asks

"Um well will you go out with me Aqua" I ask blushing

"Yes" she screamed

I kiss her lips so softly and she puts her arms around my neck and I wrap mine around her waist as we break the kiss we smile at each other

"Goodnight Aqua" I tell her

"Goodnight Loki" she tells me back,

as we both walk our separate ways I go into my work and when it is over I run to a store and I grab an IPhone and an IPod I pay £1000 for them and then I run straight home I put music on my phone and pod all the music is exactly the same on my phone and pod I plug my headphone in and I fall asleep listening to my music when my alarm goes off I wake up to hear two voices down the hallway

"Is Loki up yet Miss Adare" Aqua asks

"Oh yes I can hear him moving around he is probably playing on his Xbox" my mum Layla replies

I come out of my room and I run to Aqua I wrap my arms around her waist and she wraps hers round my neck

"Good morning Loki" she spoke happily

"Good morning Aqua" I reply happily

"We are off to school now mum by" I mutter

"Bye then you two" she shouts out,

as I shut the door and we both hold hands walking to school I see my dad that I have never meet outside and I see her ex he runs down and grabs her hand

"Omg it's you Aqua" he shouts I push him away

"Don't touch her" I shout and grabs her hand.

Chapter seven: it is my life so stay out of it (Loki's POV)

"Oh my sons you are just like your mother you have to be like me and not care about her" my father shouts

"well you never was there to raise me so why should I be like you I care and I love her" I shout as I grab Aqua's hand and I run back to her place with her and I lock her bedroom door and her windows I draw her curtains and then we sit on her bed quietly she fell asleep and I held her close soon after I fell asleep next to her happy my phone rang and it was my mum I answered it

"Hey mum what's up" I asked

"Well your father is here for you" she replies

"Well I don't want to see him" i reply quietly

"Please come see him" my mum whimpers

"Ok" i mutter,

I get up and i go to open the door when Aqua wakes up

"Where are you going" she cried

"Wanna come to mine with me" i asked,

She nodded and we walked to mine as i opened the door i told Aqua to go to my room play my Xbox and not to come out until it is safe and she does. I walk over to my father and i sat on the sofa

"Hello son" he muttered

"Hi" i reply,

Not looking at him everything was silent for at least 10 minutes until he spoke again

"So about the girl... you love her don't you? You like it at that school don't you? Well if you live with me i can give you anything you want all the girls you want and a good education what do you say son?" he asked

There was so much but only three answers

"yes i love her, yes i like being at my school and no i wouldn't go with you because you have not been there for me growing up, mum has always been there so no i won't go and i don't want to see you again... so get lost" i shout,

My father gets up and walks out, i go to my room to see Aqua's ex on top of her

"Get off her now" i scream, while running at him i push him off her and i hold her close

"I will take her from you" he shouts, while running off

"Loki thank you i love you... what did your dad say?" Aqua asked

"He said that he could give me everything i want every girl i want but i have to live with him" i answered

"So what did you say to him" she asked

"I told him no and i don't want to see him again and to get lost" i replied, Aqua hugged me tightly

"So you won't go" she asked

"Nope because the only girl i want is you" i replied so happy we cuddled up together and i held her tightly.

Chapter eight: their marriage (Loki's POV)

Me and Aqua woke up it was 9:00 am it was a Saturday and my mum had laid out a suit and dress i get dressed and so does Aqua she looks so beautiful in her rose dress i hug her so close

"You look so beautiful in that dress" i whisper in her ear

"And you look amazing" she whispers in mine

"Loki Aqua we need to go now" mum shouts

we walk out the room holding hands as we get into the car we kiss then get in we head to the church and walk in i sit next to Aqua and i hold her hand my father walks Lucy down the aisle she is crying a little when she gets up to where Natsu is she stops their vows are said and they both say I do they kiss and the joy on their faces are shared my older sister is so happy and so is my older brother-in-law and i am happy for the both of them at the reception we all laugh and joke when the day ends me and Aqua head home i drop her off at her house

"Night Loki it was nice to spend the day with you" she laughed

"Yeah same love you" i shouted as my mum drove away

She shouted "i love you too"

But i was too far away to hear her words in the morning i wake up and i look at my phone to see a party invitation i tell my mum

"Mum can i go to this party in two hours please" i ask

"Yeah sure why not" mum replies

i get dressed and head to the party it is in a giant hall and Aqua is there too and so is two twins they look identical but sound different they are in my class and don't have any friends they transferred to my school from Ouran there are 5 others here and they moved to my school to and are in my year to the twins are in my class and if i remember they are called Hikaru and Kaoru from class 1A one of the other 5 is Haruhi from 1A too, two others are in 2B they are Tamaki and Kyoya and the last two are Mitsukuni and Takashi from 3C but that Mitsukuni looks like a grade scholar they are rich kids from that Ouran Academy and they are planning to make a host club here Hikaru and Kaoru are really quiet so there is no problem there, Tamaki is loud and an idiot, Kyoya is very smart , Mitsukuni is really childish, loves cake oh and cute things and Takashi is very quiet but scary. When my sister went to their school they weren't around and i have to deal with them

"They probably choose to do a party in the gym and that Kyoya probably got everyone's number here just by researching them" i muttered then two arms on my shoulders

"Oh what do we have here Kaoru" Hikaru asked

"i don't know Hikaru but he looks like he is in our class right Haruhi" Kaoru asked Haruhi replying to Hikaru oh i forgot to mention that Haruhi is just like Kaoru but a little like Tamaki and Kyoya

"Yeah i think his name was Loki right Hikaru and Kaoru" Haruhi asks replying to Kaoru

"Oh yeah that's right" Hikaru and Kaoru reply in unison

"Leave this poor boy alone you three" Tamaki cries prying them off me them Aqua comes running over "Loki" she shouts she hugs me tightly

"Hey Aqua" i laugh Kyoya comes over with Mitsukuni and Takashi

"This girl is in your class right Kaoru, Hikaru and Haruhi" Kyoya asks

"Yes she is" the three of them reply in unison again "oh but she has a boyfriend look Takashi" Mitsukuni replies

"Yes she does Mitsukuni" Takashi replies to Mitsukuni

"How about you Loki join our host club we need a natural" Tamaki asks

"Ok but what are the others" i ask

"so happy you asked Loki... the three there are the troublesome trio made up of Kaoru, Hikaru and Haruhi, the small one there is the loli type Mitsukuni aka Honey, the tall one there is the silent type Takashi aka Mori, the one with glasses is the cool type Kyoya and i am the king type Tamaki" he explains

"So i would be the normal type then" i ask confused looking at Aqua

"Do it for me i can come and request you please Loki" Aqua begged

"Ok then I'll do it for you Aqua" i happily reply,

As i kiss her head i jump up at them so happy Aqua starts to laugh and she falls over i catch her

"My princess is more careful" i say so softly

"You flatter me Loki" she laughs blushing

The host club starts to laugh too we head up to the club room and Kyoya writes my name down on the host list

"You will come here when school starts and you will stay till school finishes ok" Tamaki explains

"Ok" i reply

"Just so you know..." Kaoru starts to speak

"Tamaki is known as dad" Hikaru adds

"And Kyoya is known as mum" Haruhi finishes

"Oh ok so i should refer to Tamaki-sempi as dad and Kyoya-sempi and mum then?" i ask

"Yep" the troublesome trio reply that is of course Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi

"So tomorrow we are cosplaying as royalty" Tamaki shouts

"Yay" Honey cries out loud

"Calm down Mitsukuni" Mori whispers

"Ok Takashi" Honey mutters

"So me and Hikaru will be the love sick princes" Kaoru asks

"Yeah love sick for Haruhi" Hikaru evilly asks

"No Haruhi will be my queen" Tamaki shouts

"Oh come on boss don't be a pervert" Hikaru and Kaoru mutter with an evil grin on their faces

"Mummy the twins are being mean again" Tamaki shouts sulking in the corner of the room

"Just so you know Loki and Aqua i am a girl but keep that quiet please" Haruhi whispers

"Ok we promise" Aqua replies

"What's wrong with dad" i ask

"He is always like this don't worry" Kyoya replies

we all leave the school hall and go home we all walk home together and we stop and drop each person off at their homes we get to mine before everyone else's "bye guys see you all tomorrow" i shout as i walk through the door they all say by too i go to my room and i get dressed for bed i go to sleep.

Chapter nine: I have cousins (Loki's POV)

I wake up it is really cold outside then i hear voices about 8 of them oh and 9 if you count my mum's no Kyoya my real mum i get dressed and i walk out to where they are i grab my breakfast and i sit down "morning mum and Aqua" i mutter

"Morning son" my mum replies

"Morning" Aqua replies hugging me from behind "morning Loki" Kaoru laughs

"How are you today" Hikaru asks

"Yeah how are you Loki" Haruhi asks to

"Just fine thank you three" i reply

"How is my son this morning" Tamaki shouts hugging me

"I have said i am just fine now getting off me" i shout at him

"Mummy our son is mad at me" he sulks in the corner

"Loki do you have any cake" Honey asks

"Mitsukuni there will be cake at the club room when we get there" Mori whispers

"Ok Takashi" Honey replies

"Oh did i mention it is nice to see you both again Hikaru and Kaoru" my mum laughs

"Oh yeah nice to see you again untie" Hikaru and Kaoru reply smiling

"We must be going now as we can't be late for our guests can us" Kyoya explains

"no we can't" we all answer and we run to school we all enter the club room but Aqua she waits outside until we are ready, Kyoya opens the club room door "welcome my princess" we all say with princely smiles on our faces,

"Awwwww you are so cute Honey-sempi" Aqua laughs

"Who are you requesting today my lady" Kyoya asks

"Um i thing i will request Loki today" Aqua giggles as Kyoya shows her where i am sitting i stand up and i bow to her

"Welcome my princess please have a seat" i softly tell her with a princely smile she sits and we get talking more girls come in and Kyoya shows the list to them

"So who would you like to pick princess" he asks

"Oh wow so many to choose from" one girl says

"Oh my i didn't know that Loki was a host" another girl implies

"Can i request Loki please" a third girl asks

"Ok then" Kyoya says writing the girls name down on the list she walks over to me and taps my shoulder

"Huh oh hello princess" i say a little confused

"I am your next guest prince Loki" she tells me with a soft voice

"I shall go now Prince Loki see you at break" Aqua says kissing my cheek

"Ok see you later princess... please have a seat princess" i say as i stand and bow to her she sits so carefully and i sit next to her

"So why did you request me princess" I ask her with a soft princely voice

"I wanted some entertainment and I heard there was a group of princes here so i cam to check it out I guest" she told me

"What is my princess name" i ask softly

"It is shade" she replies


End file.
